publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Gang signal
A gang signal is a visual or verbal way gang members identify their affiliation. This can take many forms including slogans, tattoos or hand signs. Many of these, especially slogans and hand signs, have become part of popular culture. Verbalization Street gangs can identify through various verbalizations, for example, the Bloods in some cities use "brrrat" or "blat" or some other form of the sound to indicate the sound of a gun. Another verbalization popularized by rappers Lil Wayne and Hurricane Chris is "Su-Woop" These are used by Bloods to identify themselves as such. Tattoos .]] Tattoos have long been associated with gang membership, and connote the toughness desired by gang members as well as the permanence of gang affiliation. The designs used are frequently symbolic and represent particular deeds, such as murder. The gang symbols used in tattoos and graffiti are fairly involved, and refer to the mythology and meaning that each gang may invent. For example, the Star of David represents the Folk Nation once led by a man known as King David. In addition, each point of the star represents a "value" of the "nation." Norteños, commonly associated with Nuestra Familia, use the numbers 14 and 4 to refer to themselves, referencing the fact that "N" is the 14th letter of the English alphabet. Graffiti Graffiti has also long been seen as a gang-related activity and its use is closely connected to the fact that many gangs have particular areas that they always try to control. As above, the graffiti is often highly symbolic and may contain more information about the gang's activities, values and their current opponents. Most often, gangs spray graffiti to mark territory or send a threat to a rival gang. When at war with another gang, they may visit locations the rival gang has already made their mark upon, crossing out the names of enemies they have killed, or simply covering up the rival. This is also known as a "mark out" graffiti.Gang Territory Maps Hand signs "Throwing up" a gang sign (or "Stacking") with the hands is one of the most known and obvious forms of "claiming." It is used in many situations where other identifiers may not be possible or appropriate, and can also show that a gang member is in the area to "do business" as opposed to just passing through. Usually these signs are made by formation of the fingers on one or both hands to make some sort of symbol or letter.Gang Signs It can also serve to relay more specific information, such as what set they represent within a larger gang or in which activities they are currently taking part. Individual letters can be used to tell stories when flashed in rapid succession, each representing a word beginning with that letter. These signs, because they are displayed only when wanted (as opposed to the types of identifiers above) are usually the most consistent across various areas. Many of these hand signals are quite close to other common hand signs, and this can cause confusion amongst gang members, non-gang members, and anti-gang authorities. "Stacking" is also known as a "walk". Another identifier that can be displayed only when desired is a gang handshake, which usually includes some component of the gang hand signs and/or other hand and finger symbols.Gangs References External links *Gang Sign Image Resource *Gang Sweaters *Gang Murals/Taggings *Know Gangs The Nation's Leading Gang Experts Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:Law & Justice Category:Crime Category:Criminal organizations Category:Gangs